<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>walk in the woods by thoughtfullyyoungduck</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24292468">walk in the woods</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thoughtfullyyoungduck/pseuds/thoughtfullyyoungduck'>thoughtfullyyoungduck</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, M/M, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, richie enjoys teasing Eddie, there's a sex joke in here, they go on a walk, this is just fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:14:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,382</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24292468</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thoughtfullyyoungduck/pseuds/thoughtfullyyoungduck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Richie and Eddie go for a walk in the woods.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eddie Kaspbrak &amp; Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>walk in the woods</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Let me know what you think! come talk to me on tumblr I'm thoughtfullyyounduck!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A twig snaps under Richie’s boot, the only audible sound in the otherwise eerily silent woods. Eddie’s been trailing him for a while now, yet he manages to avoid any crunch or chomp that could possibly disturb the peace.  </p>
<p>The sun burns merciless on Richie’s back, sweat dripping down his body in a disgusting amount and turning his shirt soggy and clam. He tries to slow his breathing down to a respectable speed for the distance they’ve persevered, but he rasps and splutters despite his attempts. A chuckle rises from behind him, followed by a hand to steer Richie up the small hill next on their obstacle course. </p>
<p>‘Come on old man, out of breath already?’ Eddie asks, the smirk on his face clear from the tone of his voice.</p>
<p>‘No,’ Richie lies, pushing through the muscle cramps that tingle up his legs and gaining momentum thanks to Eddie’s encouragement.</p>
<p>Once he sets foot on the even platform of the hill, he cries out victoriously at the picknick bench that looks highly attractive to Richie’s body and mind alike.</p>
<p>Eddie shoves him a bit further up. ‘Dude, at least take one more step so I can rest too.’</p>
<p>Richie laughs, facing Eddie and surrendering his hands, a teeth showing smile plastered on his face and bending down to fit his lips against Eddie’s softer once.</p>
<p>The kiss is slow, languid and everything Richie and Eddie’s personality is not, and Richie loses his mind every single time they do this. The second their lips attach Richie’s entire being still, in a way it never is and Richie assumed it could never be. His colleagues say it’s their honeymoon faze, but Richie disagrees. He’s waited for Eddie for so long, he doesn’t think he’ll ever stop being this grateful to have him.</p>
<p>He pokes his tongue out slightly, fishing to take the kiss a step further, but Eddie intercepts and detaches. In a way, it’s a good thing, if the tongue makes an appearance, they’re occupied for a long time.</p>
<p>‘You reek’, Eddie complains, scrunching his nose up like a toddler, the edges of his limps trembling in effort of not smiling.</p>
<p>‘You smell like sunscreen’, Richie hits back, his hand pinching Eddie’s left cheek. ‘It’s cute.’</p>
<p>‘It’s not cute’, Eddie says in his best rendition of Richie failing horribly, while slapping Richie hand away. ‘It’s to be safe. Sunscreen can prevent Basel cell carcinoma A.K.A cancer from forming, and that’s something I would like to avoid.’</p>
<p>Richie laughs heartily, relenting on the cheek pinching and sliding his hands down Eddie’s arms to link their hands together.</p>
<p>‘Break time?’ Richie pleads leading them to the bench so he can catch his breath. The kissing hasn’t done him any good, and if he has to walk another ten minutes he might pass out.</p>
<p>‘Fine, lazy ass. Five minutes, then we leave.’</p>
<p>Richie cheers with his arm held up, walking towards the seat with more vigor than he walked the entire way here.</p>
<p>‘Eds, I’m hurt. We can’t all be living work out machines.’ Richie argues, praying for a light breeze to blow and cool him down.</p>
<p>‘I sport once a week Rich. Don’t overreact.’</p>
<p>‘Me? Never. I’ll leave that up to your mom.’</p>
<p>He catches the goody bag Eddie dragged with him a tad before it hits his face, guffawing. In the bag are two plastic water bottles, and an apple, brought along with the sole purpose if either of them pass out, the glucose will amp the blood sugar, according to Eddie.</p>
<p>Richie tosses a water bottle to Eddie and takes one out for himself, slurping three fourth down in one gulp.</p>
<p>‘Richie’, Eddie warns, ‘If you drink it all you won’t have any left for later’, so Richie conserves the rest for a future time. Tilting his head towards the sun, Richie squeezes his eyes shut and fidgets with his fingers on the table, tapping out a song stuck in his head for the past few days.</p>
<p>The walk is Eddie’s idea of quality time, a sort of date to explore they neighborhood they moved into, and Richie jumped on the opportunity to see Eddie in a small short, without considering that he himself had to hike as well.</p>
<p>‘My face is melting off’, Richie complains, burying his head between his arms to hide in the shade, miscalculating how hot it would be.</p>
<p>‘It is hot,’ Eddie agrees, observing Richie and his struggles with an affectionate pat on the arms. The sunscreen is applied in such a think layer that Richie can scent it from a far away distance, but it honestly adds to Eddie’s charm.</p>
<p>The sunscreen gives him a blast from the past, Richie and Eddie in the quarry in the middle of summer attacking each other with sunscreen sprays, because Eddie’s smart and knew Richie would never apply it if he didn’t trick him into it.</p>
<p>‘hey’, Eddie says out of nowhere, ‘I love you’, Eddie confides, his posture open and accepting of touch, not bothered in the slightest by the sweat soaked man in front of him, which proves his love to him more than any words ever could.  </p>
<p>Richie gazes up at Eddie with love struck eyes behind his thick, coke bottled glasses, littered with finger prints and dust particles that by Eddie’s standpoint make it impossible to see through. It may be the glasses, but Eddie swears tears are forming before Richie blinks them away.</p>
<p>‘Oh Eds, I love my spaghetti too.’</p>
<p>‘And the moment is broken’, Eddie deadpans, scanning the woods for any sign of anyone else hiking the trail.</p>
<p>‘We’re all alone Eds. What do you say, you wanna christen this place to be ours? Like those couples in the wrong turn movies do? Right before they’re killed off by hillbilly’s.’</p>
<p>‘Shut the fuck up Richie. Are you trying to inspire Pennywise to kill us in another way?’ Dramatically, Richie flings himself across the table his long spider limbs seizing Eddie around his shoulder and head and swaying them back and forth.</p>
<p>‘Why how dare you accuse me of something so vile? that's a load of old codswallop, Knackered or not, I will defend your honor my good fellow.’ Richie says in a British accent that is very much improved from the days when he used it as a child, but sounds very chocked now.  </p>
<p>‘Alright, I believe you, now get off of me.’ Eddie swats him away, sinking back in his seat. It’s a sneer he should have refrained from making, Richie is still pretty agitated about what happened in the sewer now more than two years ago.</p>
<p>Eddie’s guilt swallows him whole, his concern growing stronger and stronger each passing moment Richie is without speech. He keeps his head down and stares at the floor, seemingly processing Eddie’s words, but then his head tilts up and he smirks .</p>
<p>Eddie is too late to see why the smirk is there, and he gets blasted in the face with a stream of water, part of it in his mouth, and part dripping down his hair. Richie laughs hysterically, too loud for the tranquil space they’re in.</p>
<p>‘Basterd,’ Eddie swears, diving in for his own bottle and streaming his, way fuller, water all over his boyfriend and his clothes.</p>
<p>‘Hey, no fair, all my water is gone.’</p>
<p>Eddie flips him the bird roughly, continuing to hose Richie down with a large beam on his face. When his water bottle empties, Eddie tosses it back in his carry-on, tired but satisfied with how the walk has gone.</p>
<p>‘You ready to go again old man?’ Eddie only process his words when they’ve already left him, and by then it’s too late.</p>
<p>‘I’m always ready to go again with you Eddie Spagheddie.’</p>
<p>‘Don’t fucking call me that. Let’s go.’</p>
<p>Richie nods, chuckling, stretching to prepare and hissing as his bones crack. He smiles angelic, Eddie whipping around to stare at him at the sound. ‘Nothing happened.’</p>
<p>Eddie rolls his eyes but doesn’t comment anything, a small favor he’ll be sure to cash in later.</p>
<p>‘You know Eds, I really like his.’ Richie slots their hands together, swinging their hands wildly in between them.  </p>
<p>‘Oh so you’re saying you wanna do this again?’</p>
<p>‘I wouldn’t push it Eds.’</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>